Whitebeard's Daugher
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Meet Khalessi, she is sisters with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. She joins Ace when he leaves and starts the spade pirates. Follow along as she learns of adventure, family, and love- no matter how odd it seems. MarcoXOCXThatch
1. Character Info

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93d8ea9240c4b90ec92ddd20233633fe"Name: Silver D. Khaleesi br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Age: 20 ( she's the eldest of the siblings)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f0e3f3d204527587f1a5d66f69cfc9c"Has heterichromia. One eye is a brilliant white blue and the other a bright silver./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f0e3f3d204527587f1a5d66f69cfc9c"She left with Ace when he was 17 and she is 19. When they encounter the Whitebeard pirates he is 18 and she is style="box-sizing: border-box;" /During their travels she found the mythical zoan fruit called the dragon dragon fruit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74c5866aa898fe7dfb9d63666b3a1d12"This fruit enables her to create dragons at her will and she herself can turn into a dragon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e41f338f1789a71faa12a64803e83bf1"History: her mother passed when she was extremely young- at the age of 5. She only saw her father 1 or 2 times before that had happened. Garp found her and brought her to Dadan to live there. She met Ace and is extremely protective over him. She soon became just as protective over Sabo and Luffy. When Sabo died she tried to stay strong for her brothers but Dadan smacked her and told her that it was okay to cry. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After that, she leaned on Ace when she needed to and he did the same to her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They are practically inseparable as she was the one that practically raised him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c9c18aaceefe8e2d94c2afc3ca3586"Pirate Epithet: Mother of Dragons/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96f650f29e58c329e694dceb2779964"Bounty: 400 million Beri before joining the whitebeard's. 700 million Beri after joining/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ccf6c04cfbb16a33dabc3676f930a5"Pairing: Marco and Thatch/p 


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I have been thinking about doing this story for awhile now and with my new laptop in I decided screw it I will write it! So here is the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word Count:1, 702**

 **1 year before encountering Whitebeard**

Khaleesi's P.O.V.

I have finally been able to get Ace to get to bed after all of his partying and drinking with Shanks. It was quite nice to finally meet the one who saved our goofy little brother. I smiled as Ace snored softly beside me. I heard someone sit down beside me and looked to see Shanks. " You care for them don't you?"

"Of course I do, they are my brothers, my family."

"Ya know, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Ah I am sure you'll meet him soon enough."

I got really confused as he said that and tried to think of who he could be referring to. " Do you mean my father?" Shanks looked to me with a confused look this time. " Your pops? Depends on what your full name is kiddo."

"Silvers D. Khaleesi. That is my full name." Shanks gaped at me, "S-silvers?! I KNOW YOUR DAD!" He anime face planted the ground in shock as I tilted my head confused. This man is quite confusing, but yet he is endearing too. " Really? I vaguely remember him. Sometimes I see a guy with glasses and a scar with silver hair, but I never remember how he sounds." Shanks, whilst I talked, had sat back up. " Well he was part of Rogers crew." This time it was my turn to gape. "WHAT?! Really?!"

Shanks laughed heartily at my response. " Yup. It is Rayleigh. He talked about how excited he was to see you after he found out your mother was pregnant. He would practically shine when thinking about being with you." I felt the tears well in my eyes, " R-really?" He nodded with a warm smile on his face. " Yup, he was devastated when he found out your mom passed. He tried to rush to you as quick as he could but by the time he got there, you were gone."

" Garp found me. He brought me to Foosha village where he had me stay with the bandits. It's where I met Ace. He was brought over as an infant, I was already 2 so I could walk around with him. We grew up together and have acted like actually siblings for years now. It's, it's as easy as breathing- calling him my brother." Shanks grinned at that. " Do you know who his father is, Khaleesi?" I nodded, " I do, but before you ask- no I won't tell you. It isn't my story to tell but his. It will be his decision if you know or not."

"You're quite mature for only being 19." I shrugged, " I have my moments." He chuckled, " get some sleep, kiddo. You'll need it if you plan on going into the New World to go against Whitebeard." I nodded as I looked over at Ace who was still sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face.

 **6 months before encountering Whitebeard**

I sighed, the crew was rambunxious as always with all the drinking they do. Given, we actually have a reason to do so. Our bounty's have gone up and we took down quite a few Navy ships. I bet Gramps is pissed. We found a small island to crash at and restock and I am thankful for it- it means I can get away from the overwhelming alcohol smell. I stepped out of the bar we were in and inhaled the fresh air. There were crickets chirping and I smiled as I felt the wave of peace from the quiet night was over me. I decided to explore and started to do that.

I walked into the surrounding forest and as I was doing so I found an odd fruit growing from an old tree. It had fluorescent orange leaves and was a ocean blue color. I shrugged as I picked it- figuring I'd share it with Ace after everyone else passed out. I turned around to head back to the bar- which had some rooms above them for us to rent. I headed upstairs to the room Ace and I were sharing and found him awake- surprisingly. " Hey Ace, check out what I found when exploring." I pulled out the fruit from my satchel and he gaped at me. " Do you know what that is, sis?" I shook my head." That's a Devil Fruit, sis! I wonder which one it is."

I looked at the fruit in my hands in awe, I found a Devil Fruit without even meaning to! " Should we sell it? Or should I eat it, bro?" Ace shrugged, " You can eat it if you want, but I won't make you do it." I smiled at Ace and brought the fruit to my lips. " Let's find out what fruit it is shall we?" Ace leaned forward in anticipation as I took my first bite of the fruit. I forced myself to eat the rest. " UGH! That is DISGUSTING!" Ace barked out a laugh at that.

I plopped down onto the bed and sighed, but I felt a weird feeling churning in my stomach. 'Must be that gross ass fruit.' " I feel weird Ace."

"How so, sis?" I shrugged, " Not sure. It's like a churning in my gut and my skin feels all tingly and like it's stretched too tight on my body." Ace tilted his head in thought as I explained it. He hummed in thought. I shuddered and gasped, my back arching. Ace jumped up as I cried out in pain. "SIS!" I felt my nails sharpening and there was a sharp pain in my shoulder blades. I sat up jut as a pair of scaly wings burst from my back. Ace rushed me outside as a tail emerged from the base of my spine as well and I whimpered at the pain. I collapsed to the ground on my hands and knees gasping for air. I saw my arms become scaly as well and I screamed.

My screams turned into a loud roar when the pain had stopped. I looked around, shocked at why I was able to see the roof of the bar. I looked down at myself and blinked in shock. I looked down as I heard Ace screaming "awesome!" I saw the lake that the old tree grew by an walked to it. With my suddenly longer legs I got there in practically no time at all. I stared in wonder at my reflection. I was a fucking DRAGON! How badass is that?! I was a mixture of white and a light creamy gold color. I had two sets of horns growing from my skull and slim but toned limbs. I had soft white fur that started at the crown of my head and went down my spine ,with small golden spikes jutted out from the fur, all the way down to my tail. On my tail was a splash of fur with golden spikes jutting out from them as well. I turned to Ace who had followed me and he grinned up at me, " Focus on being human again. That should work." I nodded my dragon head and did just that. Within moments I was back to my normal self. " That was AWESOME!" Ace and I laughed at my outburst as we headed back to get some rest.

 **4 months before encountering Whitebeard**

" I wonder if I can make actual eggs or other dragons?" Ace looked at me confused from my sudden thought. " What ya mean Leesi?"

"Well I am just thinking of trying it out on these jewels I found when we beat those pitiful pirates earlier. I'm wondering if I can make them into dragon eggs that would hatch with baby dragons or if I can only make other dragons from other things like water or fire or something."

"The best way to find out is to try." Ace gave me an encouraging nod as I looked at hem. I nodded and held the three gems in my hands and closed my eyes. I focused in on myself, feeling my inner dragon stir as it sensed me. I channeled some of its magic into the gems- picturing large eggs as I did so. I felt a much larger weight in my hands and opened my eyes only to gasp in awe. I had done it! The ruby was now a deep maroon colored dragon egg; the emerald now a forest green colored egg; and the pearl now a cream colored egg.

We arrived at our next island within the week. I have become frustrated that I can not hatch my one eggs. Ace pulled me to the side as the rest of our crew went to start restocking. " Sis, let me try my flames. That might be what you need to hatch them." I nodded with a serious expression on my face. " Fine but I am _not_ letting my babies go, Ace." Ace looked at me in worry but sighed, knowing I would win the argument. He used his fire fist move and fire engulfed me. The flames felt warm and inviting and I felt my eggs warming up then glowing. I gasped in delight at the sight.

The rest of the crew had cried out in shock at Ace doing that. When the flames died down, I was standing there with my three dragon babies and no clothing. I didn't care if they saw me nude or not. I was covered in soot from the fire but otherwise unharmed in anyway. Ace quickly took off his yellow shirt while he glared at our drooling crew members. He put it over my shoulders as the black and maroon dragon did a baby dragon roar.

 **2 Months before encountering Whitebeard**

We are nearing Sabaody Archipelago- the last island in the grandline before we enter the New World. My little ones have grown since then and can now breathe their own flames. The black and maroon one is named Drogon, the creamy colored one is named Sabo, and the emerald one is named Spade. They are starting to hunt on their own as well. I feel like such a proud mom for my little ones. They are my treasure and I will protect them fiercely.


	3. Chapter 2

Word Count: 1,115

Khaleesi's P.O.V.

We have finally gotten to Sabaody Achipeligo. It took a few weeks and a few more stops at smaller islands for restocking but I have gained new experience with my fruit abilities. My little ones have grown some already and like to fly around the ship. We went into a bar, shakky's is what it is called. We sat at a back table and leaned back, popping my back in the process. A short haired woman walked up and asked what we'd like to drink. When her eyes fell on me her eyes subtly widened.

I blinked in confusion and tilted my head at her reaction to me. Could it be because of my dragons with me? That must be it. She went back behind the bar and got our drinks. I looked to the wall next to us and saw wanted posters lined up. I gasped at what I saw. Ace looked to me with concern, " what is it?"

" look, Ace! I have a new wanted poster and a huge bounty!" He looked and his jaw dropped in shock. It was a picture of me with my dragons around me. It was after a battle we did and there were corpses of marines around me. I had blood splattered on me but I looked serene.

Under the picture it said ' Mother of Dragons' Silvers D. Khaleesi wanted dead or alive. $400 million Beri reward'

"SUGOI!"

I laughed at Ace's reaction. " Man they made it seem like I freaking posed for that picture! Ugh. Though the epithet is nice." Ace chuckled and shook his head. We got some food and half way through eating Ace had a narcoleptic fit. I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes. ' Thank Kami I don't have narcolepsy too.'

Shakky's P.O.V.

' that girl looks so much like _her._ I should tell him.' I went out as she sat with the Spade pirates, Fire fist Ace and her seemed extremely close. I found Rayleigh already heading into the building and pulled him to me in the back room. " there is someone in there you will know."

" huh? Darling what are you going on about?"

" that lover you told me about that gave birth to a child that was yours. The child is here Ray." He blinked shocked before turning to look at the door. I could see the emotions swirling through his eyes. " she probably wouldn't remember me Shakky." I sighed and shook my head. " just see her. Talk to her love. You know I have no issue you with her being born. She was born before you and I met anyhow. She seems to have that same intellectual twinkle in her eyes you do." He nodded and we both went inside the main area. Fire fist Ace seemed to have fallen asleep mid bite and I frowned in thought.  
I glanced to Rayleigh and saw him studying her in awe.

Rayleigh's P.O.V.

She looks so much like her mother now. Though she seems to have my strength by the Haki she seems to radiate. She looked up and my breath caught. I forgot how stunning my little princess's eyes were. One a silver like my own and the other a white blue like her mothers. She stared at me with widened eyes before she slowly stood.

I motioned with my head for us to speak outside. She muttered something to her friends and followed me out. I saw the three young dragons that clung to her an surmised it was due to a devil fruit power. " hello Khaleesi."

Khaleesi's P.O.V.

I stared up at the man. " how do I know you?" My brows were knitted together as I hated not knowing something. He smiled sadly, " I am sorry little princess. After I heard about your mother passing I tried to get to the island to bring you with me but Garp had already taken you." I blinked up, tears welling in my eyes as it clicked on who he is to me, " f-father?" He nodded with tears in his own silver eyes. I latched onto him. Not wanting to let him go in fear that this was just a hallucination. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him." You look just like your mother, princess." I sniffled as I looked up at him. " really?" He nodded, " are you happy?"  
I smiled and nodded. " I have a few goofy brothers to look after. One is _his_ child. He is the captain and I his co captain. We've gone on so many adventures so far, Papa." He smiled and wiped my tears and cradled my face in his hands. " I am glad. Continue on your adventures. Continue to bloom into a beautiful flower- just like your mother and I have always wanted."

My father smiled down at me with such love and care. I felt like a big baby as I clutched onto him and wept. I still had family that was alive after all! He held me and I felt a tear hit my hair. I looked up at him and saw tears in his eyes as well. "Come on, dad. You gotta meet Ace!" He chuckled as I tugged on his hand excitedly. My dragons whined softly and nuzzled against me and I kissed their cute little heads. "Is that a devil fruit, princess?" I nodded, "It is the dragon dragon fruit."

" A mythical zoan?!" I grinned cheekily at my long lost father as we stepped back into the bar. " Gotta admit, I am pretty impressed by that, princess." Ace looked over as we both stepped back in. His smile changed as he pursed his lips and looked between us. His gaze was silently asking me if I was fine and I grinned broadly at him. He seemed to visibly relax and leaned back in his seat.

We walked up to the table and sat down, me between Ace and my dad. "So Ace, I want you to meet someone. This is my father Rayleigh. Dad, this is Portgas D. Ace, my cheeky little brother, best friend, and co-captain." Ace gaped at my father, "You were on _his_ ship, weren't you?!" I sighed and frowned, hating that Ace hated being Roger's son so much. "Yes, I was the second in command under Roger. You remind me of him. Are you-?" I nodded silently and dad stopped his question. "What was he like dad?"

"He was funny, very rambunctious and hard headed too." Dad laughed after that and you could see the honesty in his eyes. This seemed to relax Ace and he started to ask my father questions about his own dad as I watched them interacting with a peaceful smile on my face and was softly petting Drogon as Sabo and Spade snoozed on my shoulders.


End file.
